


Distractions

by theOfficialSandwich



Series: Marvel One-Shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Movie Night, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Comfort, Disapproving Father, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff and Angst, Hot Chocolate, Movie Night, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Past Lives, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sleeping Together, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOfficialSandwich/pseuds/theOfficialSandwich
Summary: Tony Stark x Bruce Banner x Clint Barton x Steve Rogers x Thor Odinson x Natasha RomanovThe Avengers help to distract each other from their worries. Poly Avengers, OT6.Requests are OPEN.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Marvel One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107830
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Everything from The Official Sandwich





	1. Part 1

**Tony**

A few weeks ago, Tony Stark had arrived at the end of an amazing, yet terrifying, thought journey of sorts. Himself and Pepper were not destined to work together. Yes he loved her dearly, but he had gradually realised more and more that he loved her as a friend not as a girlfriend.

Now perhaps that was down to the multiple breaks they'd had, yes maybe those should have been red flags?

Maybe it was that Tony felt Pepper didn't understand why he got into that suit, and all the others, every time. That his self-sacrificing nature was bordering on insane to her, but perfectly rational to him?

Or maybe, it was a compound of two other factors? A realisation that Tony felt, no knew that he had the capacity to love and care for more than just one partner, in his life. And then an event, that of the Team moving into the Tower a few months prior.

Tony knew now that all six of them had been gradually coming to similar realisations since moving in, and now that they'd clumsily stumbled into a relationship together, it was time to tell Pepper. Though Tony's new relationship was one month, six days old (he wasn't counting, shut up), he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the other four. Pepper would be back from Tokyo today after a three week long Green Energy Summit, and the others had convinced Tony now was the time to tell her.

Tony was sitting now, on a couch in the Avengers shared living area, resting his head on Natasha's lap, waiting for Pepper's helicopter to land.

"Tony?"

"Hm?"

"She's going to be fine with it."

"Nat how do you know that, she's going to hate me forever, I can't lose her as best friend Nat I-" Tony cut himself off, as he felt Natasha's fingers running themselves through his hair, with Natasha occasionally pausing to massage his scalp. The engineer hummed, immediately more calm.

"Tony, Pepper will be fine with it. You two have been on a 'break' for five months. She will still be your friend, she will still support you."

"But how do you know she will?"

"Because I've met her Tony." Natasha replied, just as Clint vaulted over the couch landing next to Tony. Natasha, of course, heard him coming.

"Christ Clint!"

"What're we talking about?" Clint asked, ignoring Tony.

"Tony's telling Pepper today."

"Ohhhh. Have you tried running his hands through his hair?"

"Really Clint?" Natasha's eyes indicated down to her hands in their boyfriend's hair.

"Oh right. How about this." Clint replied, lifting Tony's head and kissing the man hard. Tony was caught completely off guard but he soon relaxed into the kiss. Natasha just laughed.

"Better?" Natasha asked, as the two men pulled away.

"I. Yeah. Thanks Clint." Tony replied, his cheeks flushed.

**::::::::::::**

**Bruce**

It was month two of the six’s polyamorous relationship, and just over a week since they’d started sleeping together in one bed. Tony had a storage floor redeveloped into a shared floor for them all, complete with kitchen and living space, as well as a sizable bedroom that allowed the group to sleep as soundly as their lives allowed. Tonight, from left to right, they’d ordered themselves Thor, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Bruce & Steve. 

Never known to be a light sleeper, Tony awoke at the feeling movement to his right but the billionaire didn’t open his eyes until he realised who ever had left ought to have been back by now. Sitting up, Tony smiled in seeing Nat, Clint and Thor soundly sleeping, especially Clint who was known to suffer the most with sleep. However Tony let his smile fall when he gaze fell on the empty bed space between himself and Steve, that Bruce should have been occupying. Allowing his eyes to adjust to the room's darkness, Tony noticed light peeking out from under the ensuite bathroom door and he concluded his boyfriend must be inside. As Tony lifted himself up and reached over Steve for his glasses, he knocked against the man who preceded to pull the engineer into him.

“Steve, please.” Tony whispered into the man's chest.

“Tony, sleep.” Steve Just mumbled back to him.

“Steve, Bruce has gone.”

Those words were finally enough to get Steve moving. Sadly moving up at such a sudden rate that he bumped heads with Tony, as he did so.

“Jesus Christ, Steve!” Tony whispered yelled, holding his nose.

“Some of us are trying to sleep, boys.” Natasha said pulling herself up and from Clint and Thor’s grasp, with well practised delicacy.

“Steve decided to headbutt me.” “Tony and I just bumped heads, Nat.” Both mean said at the same time.

“Where’s Bruce?” Natasha asked, ignoring them and noticing the empty spot.

Tony just pointed to the bathroom door, “that’s why I woke up Steve.”

“Again?”

“Again? Bruce has done this before?”

“A lot. You’re normally asleep like those two.” Tony said, indicating with his thumb at their sleeping boyfriends, either side of Natasha. “Me and Nat just go and talk him back to bed.” Tony finished, but at Steve’s down look, Natasha added.

“Don’t feel bad you didn’t know, we’re light sleepers is all.” Natasha said, climbing over Clint and Tony, ending up in Bruce's spot and kissing Steve’s cheek. Actions she performed so quick, Tony was once again very glad she was on their side.

Elegantly jumping off the bed and landing with no sound, Natasha held out her hand to Tony. “Let’s go get our scientist back.”

Taking her hand, Tony climbed over Steve and slid off the bed, hitting the floor quietly but not as silently as his girlfriend. Before they walked hand in hand towards their bathroom, knocking softly and pushing the door open without waiting for a reply. Bruce glanced up at them from where he sat on the edge of the bath. He smiled weakly at the two. Taking the initiative, Natasha sat next to him ramping an arm around the scientist and pulling Bruce into her side, while Tony followed by crouching at Bruce's feet and taking both of his hands.

“Was it the same again?” Natasha asked, softly.

“It's just. What if I lose control, y’know? Like what if  _ he _ … and I’m sleeping with you guys…” Bruce said, trailing off finally at Tony squeezing his hands.

“Brucie, we know you won't lose control. You’ve said it yourself, that you feel much more relaxed around us.”

“Let's get you back to bed. Maybe think about talking to the others tomorrow. It’ll help and you know Steve and Clint can empathise.”

“Yeah and it's also really cold without you.” Tony finished, a faux whine to his voice. Bruce managed to break his furrowed expression into a snort at that.

The scientist smiled watching Natasha roll her eyes dramatically at Tony’s comment, but flushed bright red when both his boyfriend and girlfriend kissed him on either cheek. 

“Two months and you still blush every time.” Natasha giggled, and Tony tried to laugh along as quietly as he could. The two of them made Bruce just blush an even darker red.

**::::::::::::**

**Natasha**

Natasha spent a lot of time here, whether it was for extra training she didn't need or for when her mind went  _ there _ . Unloading bullet after bullet into the set of targets, reloading a new clip lightning fast, and emptying it into the targets all over again. The daylight streamed in brightly through the Tower’s large windows, but Natasha couldn't have more dark, more lost in that moment. 

With the life she had left, the past she had carved for herself, she obviously didn't expect everyday to walk in the park, but on days like today Natasha wished it was a bit more bearable. It wasn't like she had her past played out for her, everytime she closed her eyes, but she thought about her life in the Red Room, KGB and then as quote on quote ‘Freelance Assassin’. Really it was guilt. Natasha felt guilt for what shed down. Guilty for tearing herself apart over it so often. Guilty for hiding it from her boyfriends. Only Clint knew it all, well most of it. She didn't need to tell the others, she’d much rather focus on her own problems. They’d only been dating together as a group for three and a bit weeks, maybe it would get easier to tell them.

A sudden knock brought her out of thoughts, and she swung round to point her gun at the figure in the open shooting range doorway. Relaxing and lowering the gun, on seeing it was Clint. Natasha sighed and flicked on the gun’s safety, before laying down on the bench and walking over to him.

“I would’ve put my hands but.” Clint said, pausing to indicate with the two mugs in his hands, “Hot Chocolate, thought it might help.”

“With rum?” Natasha asked, as she took an offered mug from Clint.

“Of course. What kind of boyfriend would that make me if I forgot the rum?” Clint asked, following his girlfriend over to a few barstools, just opposite the lanes.

“How’d you know?” She asked, sipping slowly at hers as Clint spoke.

“I always know.” To which Natasha just raised her eyebrows back at him. “Alright fine. I walked by earlier and saw you just shredding those poor targets to pieces. Oh, and you missed lunch.”

“How?” Natasha cut herself off, glancing down at her watch.  _ Lunch was two hours ago. _

“They’re not mad you missed it. This whole relationship is fairly new to us. But I think it's silly for you to believe they’d see you any different.” Clint said, looking up at Natasha's puzzled look. “That's what this is about right? Why you're down here. You feel guilty about not telling them your past life?”

“I just. It's a trust thing. You think I should?”

“It's not up to me, but yes you should. I get where you're coming from, but they wouldn't have agreed to date you if they had no trust for you. And I think the same goes for you?” Clint said, stopping breifly to drink. “Of course tell them whatever whenever, but know they’d only want to be there. We all have pasts.”

“Maybe you're right.” Natasha conceded, looking up from her mug, enjoying its warmth in her aching hands.

“See not just a pretty face.” Clint replied, victoriously.

“What was your plan B?”

“I actually did have one. An awfully cheesy, sappy quote I saw online.”

Natasha sighed happily, knowing Clint loved these sorts of quotes. "Go on then, I’ll bite.”

“Let the past make you Better, not Bitter.” Clint said, as seriously as he could.

“That’s the worst one yet. I love it.”

**::::::::::::**

**Part 1 of 2**


	2. Part 2

**Clint**

"Hey Bruce." Clint said, to shocked Bruce who'd just walked in, without looking up from his book. Bruce's gaze snapped to the archer who was lounging on an old but still comfy light grey couch in the far corner of the laboratory.

"Jesus Clint."

Clint just sent a mischievous look, that Bruce had learnt many times now had no mal intent behind it.

"So what do I owe the please of a mid afternoon visit?" Bruce pressed at Clint's lack of explanation.

"Can't a guy make a mid afternoon visit to see his gorgeous boyfriend?" Clint sidling up to Bruce, smirking as the blush filled the scientist's cheeks.

"Oh I, er, of course." Bruce stuttered in reply, completely flustered by Clint's affection.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could talk?" It was Clint's turn to be nervous.

Bruce's features softened into a smile, as he led Clint back over to the couch, "What's on your mind?"

"I, you know that nightmare I had last Thurs- no, last Wednesday?" Clint asked, continuing at Bruce's simple nod, "Well it was about Loki, and I told Nat and Thor about it and since then I think Thor's been avoiding me. I think he blames himself for what happened to me, y'know? And now I don't know what to do. What if he thinks I don't love like I used to?" Clint said, and Bruce's heart broke at Clint's wavering tone and defeated body language.

"Hey." Bruce said, lifting his boyfriend's chin up so he was looking at him. "I think you should speak to Thor and once you've talked about Thor will know it's not on him what happened and he'll be reassured that you still love him, and of course that he still loves you, Clint."

"Yeah ok, good. Honestly you're amazing Brucie, you always know just what to say." Clint said, smiling when Bruce blushed under his praise. "I'll go talk to Thor now."

"I'm glad to have helped." Bruce responded, laughing as he watched his boyfriend practically run from the lab.

**::::::::::::**

Looking down at his watch, Bruce saw it had been around two hours since his talk with Clint. Deciding to go and find the archer, he began his search in their living room. That was where he found Clint and Thor cuddled on one couch, with Natasha sitting in a beanbag in front of Thor's legs, and Steve stretched out on another. It was then that Tony walked out of the connected kitchen, holding two large bowls of popcorn.

"JARVIS, call Br-." Tony started, stopping himself when he noticed his boyfriend waiting just inside the door. "Oh you're just in time Brucie!"

"Just in time for what Tony?" Bruce asked, smiling when Clint turned back to look at him, a happy look on his previously troubled face.

"Impromptu Movie Night. Now shush it's starting." Natasha said, without looking back.

Bruce chose to sit on the other side of Clint, "How'd it go?" He whispered to the man.

"Nat was here with Thor, she suggested a group movie night. We both talked through it and everything's all fine now."

"Natasha said I was stupid." Thor spoke out.

"I did. You were stupid to think this lovable idiot didn't love you anymore." She said, jerking her thumb up and behind Clint.

"Hey! Are we just insulting each other now?"

"Leave it Clint, you won't win." Steve said, as he pulled Tony's head into his lap.

"Thank you Steve." Natasha replied, Clint just groaned.

**::::::::::::**

**Steve** ****

Steve sunk into the couch cushions of their shared floor, having just got back from his morning run with Sam. He'd normally shower straight away, before the sweat had a chance to stain his top, but not today. Today was April 9th, Peggy Carter's birthday, and so Steve sat there turning the locket over repeatedly in hands. Reminiscing, completely absorbed by his thoughts and feelings.

"Hey Babe. Babe. Steve. Steve. Rogers!" Tony smiled, as he finally got his boyfriend's attention.

"Sorry, I was just-" Steve started, fading himself off.

"It's fine." Tony replied, sliding down next to him. "I miss her too."

"I feel bad though, Tones. For missing her."

"Why?" Tony asked, slinging an arm round Steve's shoulders.

"Because, well y'know we."

"Canoodled?" Tony asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Tony, not what I meant."

"I know what you mean Stevie. But do not feel bad over it. She was a big part of your life. Just because you're dating us, don't think it means you talk about her." Tony finished, pulling Steve into a hug, though he released him quickly.

"I know it's bad. I didn't feel like showering earlier."

"That's ok. Oooh how about I give you an incentive to go shower."

"It's a bit early for _that_ isn't it?"

"What? No not _that_. I mean like a proper good morning kiss and some nice stories I have about Aunt Peggy." Tony answered, taking Steve's hand in his.

"Oh right. I'd loved to hear it." Steve said, as he stood up, smiling back at Tony when the man gave his hand a comforting squeeze, before he left the room.

**::::::::::::**

The shower was well deserved one, the hot water doing wonders for relieving the tension and stress Steve had been feeling. When Steve stepped out of the shower, he donned the fluffy white robe on his peg and left the room to see Tony sitting on their bed tapping away furiously on his STARKPad. He looked up and smiled as Steve walked over, offering his hand to the man, allowing Tony to pull him onto the bed.

"What would Nat say Tony?" Steve asked, a mock-serious look on his face, his eyes pointing to his boyfriend's tablet.

"I think our girlfriend would understand, considering I'm booking dinner reservations for when Clint & Tasha get back from their mission, Thor's coming back too." Tony said, leaning up to kiss Steve, who kissed back.

"Now my story." Steve said, in such a soft voice that coupled with the way he latent into Tony, made the billionaire's heart melt.

"And now your story. Um, ok so, one time while Peggy was looking after me for the weekend, I was allowed to hold Sharon for the first time, right? And I was so nervous, because she was only a baby." Tony said, drawing out the 'o'. "But Peggy showed me how and I must have held Sharon really well or something, because she kept crying whenever Peggy tried to take her back. We ended up having to put her crib in the guest room, so I could sleep next to her."

"Aww, that's lovely Tony."

"I loved Aunt Peggy too Steve, though not in the same way you did though, obviously." Tony said, causing Steve to snort. "And yeah, it's hard, especially on the anniversaries, but that's why you talk about the positives. 'Cos then the negatives don't seem too bad."

Steve could feel tears start to grow in his eyes, and as he bruised himself further into Tony's chest, he mumbled his thanks.

"Anytime Stevie, anytime." Tony reassured, rubbing circles on Steve's back.

**::::::::::::**

**Thor**

Steve turned away from his canvas, as the door to his art room opened and Thor walked in.

"Steven, may I speak with you."

"Of course." Steve answered motioning to an adjacent stool, watching with worry as an uncharacteristically quiet Thor accepted the free seat.

"I have been called back to Asgard. My Father demands my audience, and I'll be leaving in three days."

"Oh, right, does that mean?"

"I will be missing our Thanksgiving Festivities. JARVIS informed me you were the only one here, so I'm letting you know first."

"I'm sorry Thor, we'll miss you."

"I am sorry too, Steven. If I had any say in the matter, I would not be returning."

"Then don't go. Tell your Father that this is our first Thanksgiving together." Steve suggested taking one of Thor's hands in both of his own.

"Therein lies the problem. My Father has learned of our relationship and does not approve of it. I am meeting him to try and reason with him."

"I. Thor I'm sorry."

"It is ok, Steven. My Father is a difficult man. I will make clear that I am committed to us. If necessary I would choose you all, over the chance to rule."

"But then who would rule Asgard?"

"I was thinking of suggesting my brother, Loki. I know that'll frustrate him greatly." Thor replied, grinning at Steve.

"Then we'll just have to have a belated Thanksgiving then."

"That would be lovely."

"And I have just the thing to distract you from the meeting." Steve said, dropping his used paint brushes into a jar of water, before standing.

"What is that?" Thor asked, intrigued.

"A date, just us two, before the others get home." Steve answered.

Thor bent down a little, and kissed Steve's forward. "I would enjoy that, Steven."

"Great, let me just get changed." Steve said, leaving the room, before coming in and kissing Thor's cheek. Thor just laughed at his boyfriend's antics, while following the man out of the room.

**::::::::::::**

**Part 2 of 2**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Kudos, Comments & Bookmarks are much appreciated! : )
> 
> [Wattpad Profile](https://www.wattpad.com/user/theOfficialSandwich)


End file.
